1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and more particularly to an image processing apparatus adapted such that the position of the visual point with respect to the picture image picked up with a television camera and displayed on a monitor is optionally changeable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In television broadcasting or the like, to enable an object on the ground to be viewed from a plurality of positions of visual point, it has so far been practiced to dispose the television camera in elevated positions, with the use of a crane or scaffold for picture taking so as to change the image pickup position of the television camera and hence the position of the visual point. By relying on such conventional means alone, however, it sometimes becomes impossible to change the position of visual point because the of crane or the scaffold cannot be installed due to the conditions at the place where the picture is taken.